


Knight In A Shining Helmet

by schreibfeather



Series: Songs Of Yesterday Related Stories [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Goblet of Fire AU, Haley Potter, Hogwarts Fourth Year, Humor, POV Draco Malfoy, Pining, Pining Draco, Romance, Side Story, kind of, special guest: Luna Lovegood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-09-18 10:51:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9381293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schreibfeather/pseuds/schreibfeather
Summary: Set in my SoY-verse. Draco didn't walk around wearing a knight's helmet often. In fact he'd done it only that one time. Why? Because he was stalking - no shadowing a certain Miss Potter. His life would be that much easier if the dragon had simply eaten her. He wouldn't be stuck in a blasted knight's helmet then. Fourth Year. fem!Harry. HPxDM.Missing scenes from Draco's POV"If the dragon had eaten you you wouldn't be there to turn my life into a mess (you wouldn't be there at all)"





	1. 1 - If the dragon had eaten you I wouldn't be wearing a stupid helmet (you try looking dignified in a helmet)

**Author's Note:**

> This belongs to my SoY (Songs Of Yesterday) verse. You might want to read that first. At least the first two chapters. This takes place during chapter two!

_Pine fresh. **Pine fresh**. What a stupid password_ , Draco thought. He walked toward the statue of Boris the Bewildered. There was a door supposed to be next to it. Should he just talk to the _door_?

" _Pine fresh,_ " he whispered, feeling sort of foolish. But no one else was around, as far as he knew.

Just to be sure, he held one ear to the door and listened. Nothing. With a smirk Draco opened the now unlocked door and walked into the bath room.

There really was no one in here. Perhaps, he was too early? There wasn't exactly a place to hide, so he decided to wait outside for the moment. After all, he hadn't come here to see naked people.

But then, why _had_ he come here? _Because of Potter,_ his mind supplied. It was a thought that crossed Draco's mind far too often lately. _Why did you come here? Because of Potter. Why did you follow the golden trio and ended up late to Charms? Because of Potter. Why does the thought of Potter being eaten by_ _a_ _dragon frighten you? Because… of weird feelings that ultimately go back to Potter, because that goody-good Gryffindor always has to make life complicated for_ _me_ _!_ And it definitely wasn't the other way around. As soon as he was back in the hallway, he looked around for a hiding place. There was a suit of armour around the corner. He could hide inside it… if he wasn't a Malfoy.

A Malfoy certainly didn't hide inside a suit of armour! Maybe he could hide behind the armour and… put on the helmet, so his shiny, blond hair wasn't visible? Draco's hair really was shiny and there were plenty people who were envious of its glowing glory. He smirked. It would probably glow even more in the darkness... lit up only by the torches. The rest of him would be hidden well under his dark, bottle green cloak.

Just as he was putting the helmet on, he heard soft foot steps drawing nearer. They got louder and louder and Draco swore they passed him, but… there was no one to be seen! For a second Draco thought, he was hearing things. Then he remembered, how he had seen Potter's head floating in the air in Hogsmeade last year. It had to be an Invisibility Cloak of some kind. Father had told him once, that these cloaks were extremely rare. So of course the golden girl had to be owning one.

A door was opening slowly. Draco lifted the visor of his helmet and peeked around the corner. All he saw was the door closing again. There was nothing left to do but wait now. He wasn't going to follow Potter into the bath room! He was not a crazy pervert! The thought alone made Draco's face heat up. From embarrassment, of course. _He_ unlike a certain sixth year Hufflepuff was honourable and most importantly he had standards. As soon as the Hufflepuff came into sight, Draco would-

Yeah, what was he going to do again? He hadn't thought that far. He'd simply eavesdropped on Potter's and Diggory's conversation and decided to… crash this? Whatever _this_ was? Somehow?

Suddenly Draco heard someone screaming. A chill went down his back. That had been Potter's voice!

"Somebody in here?" There was a pause, then, "I'm taking off my clothes now!"

What the hell was going on in there? Draco was just about to storm into the bath room and curse who ever was in there with Potter inspiring her to say these ridiculous things. He stopped himself in the last moment though. There couldn't be anyone in there with Potter. He had checked earlier and there hadn't been anyone else since then. Besides, the stupid Gryffindor had probably only checked, if she was alone in the room.

It was silent for a moment. Was Potter really taking her clothes off? Nobody would know if he had a little peek… Slowly, his hand wandered to the doorknob…

But, no. He couldn't do it. The sheer thought was beneath him! He wouldn't sink this low. Not even because of Potter. No, _especially_ not because of Potter. He might be a teenage boy, but he wasn't desperate.

Draco focused on the noises behind the door again. He didn't know how long he was standing there, listening to the silence around him. The darkness made it hard not to fall asleep.

After a little while he heard Potter's voice again. Myrtle? Who was Myrtle? Was there another person inside? Draco had to press his ear harder to the door, so that he could understand what was said. Myrtle had to be a girl. At least she sounded like a girl. A really whiny and silly girl, from what he heard. And why on earth did she make these howling noises? Assuming it was her who made these noises. It definitely didn't sound like Potter.

The whiny girl kept babbling on and on about Cedric Diggory and how _dreamy_ he was. Draco yawned. At least it didn't seem like Diggory was in there with them. Diggory, Diggory, egg, egg – wait, did they say egg?

They had to be talking about the Golden Egg, right? Draco frowned. Diggory had thrown the egg in the water? There was a splash then. And after that… silence.

Just as Draco was beginning to feel anxious, thinking the foolish Gryffindor had managed to drown herself, when there was another splash. There were a few more splashes after that. And then… voices again.

They were talking about the Second Task now. Had Potter finally found out how the Golden Egg worked? Had she thrown it into the water as well? That explained the splashing at least.

Apparently the Second Task included staying underwater for a whole hour! What kind of lunatic had come up with these blasted tasks? Dragons, drowning. What was next, wrestling with giants?

The voices were really hard to understand now. Perhaps he should take of the helmet? He decided against it, because then he would have to put it on and later on take it off again. Way too much of a bother. But from what Draco _did_ hear, it sounded like Potter was getting ready to leave now. Damn, he had to get back to his armour quickly.

He disappeared around the corner and hid behind the armour. For several minutes nothing happened. _Maybe I should check, if she's still there. I couldn't have missed her, could I?,_ Draco thought. Just as the blond walked around the corner, he saw the door opening again. Hastily he turned back around, hurrying around the corner. Through the cover of his helmet, he chanced a short glance back, which in retrospect, hadn't been very clever.

Someone walked right into him, but luckily no one lost their balance.

"Sorry," Potter – the girl who had walked into him – mumbled absentmindedly. She hadn't noticed it was him yet. She looked at his face then, recognition in her eyes. Draco was too surprised to say anything. He hadn't meant for the Gryffindor to find out that he'd been here.

From the corners of his eyes, he saw that Potter was pushing something into her bag. Then, after another moment of silently watching each other they started talking at the same time.

Potter was accusing him of following her. Nothing new there. But the first thing that came to _his_ mind wasn't better. _I didn't see a thing!_

 _Smooth. That's exactly what a crazy stalker would have said._ Well, it _was_ true. He hadn't seen a thing. He hadn't seen anyone naked. Especially not Potter. Now he realized it was probably not the most clever thing to do, thinking about naked people and Potter at the same time. Especially with Potter standing right in front of him. He gulped nervously, hoping he wouldn't turn red. That simply wouldn't do! What was it that he had read once in _The Memoires of Salazar the Cunning One_? Attack is the best defense!

So, he insulted her. He was a pro at that after all. It seemed only logical. Halfway through his tirade of insults, something distracted him. Little droplets of water were idly dripping from the tips of Potter's hair down her forehead and along her neck in the back. Watching the drops make their way over Potter's skin was kind of hypnotizing… what did he want to say? He couldn't focus anymore! There was only the water drops, that were chasing one another through Potter's short, dark – even darker from being wet – hair, that really shouldn't be this distracting!

 _Focus, Draco! Focus! A Malfoy doesn't get distracted. Unless it's_ _his intention_ _._ It was unusually hard to form coherent sentences. That's probably why Draco informed Potter that her hair was wet. Well, it was an important piece of information, wasn't it? Usually, hair wasn't supposed to be wet. So it was only nice of Draco to tell the ignorant girl about it. On top of that it was incredibly irritating!

Potter went on and on about sleep-walking and asking him why he was wearing a helmet ( _Ha ha, like I'_ _m going to_ _admit that I_ _was hiding_ behind _the helmet!_ ), which was boring him to death.

There were way more interesting things he wanted to know. For example, what she planned to do for the Second Task and which part Diggory played in all of that. But the endlessly annoying Gryffindor didn't mention any of that! In fact, she was turning around and started to walk away from him.

Draco grimaced. If you wanted something you always had to get it yourself.

"So… Diggory bailed on you?" He asked, making sure his voice sounded mostly bored but also taunting. Potter didn't turn around but at least she stopped walking.

"What are you talking about?" Her voice was nothing but a whisper.

"Well, wasn't he going to help you with your Egg? In return for… you know… certain favours?"

Looking back, this maybe hadn't been the most clever way of putting it. But this: provoking each other; teasing and taunting, where it was most uncomfortable, this was what they did. And a big part of Draco enjoyed this more than anything in the world. More than being mean to first years. More than calling the know-it-all a mudblood. More than insulting the weasel and seeing just how red his face could possibly turn.

Potter was marching up to him now, stopping only when she was right in front of him. There was a fire in her eyes that glinted dangerously. _Deadly_ , Draco thought with a shudder.

"What. Did. You. Say?" The girl literally growled. What a weird sound coming from the Gryffindor.

"I just-" Draco started to say, but he was too surprised to continue because Potter had grabbed the collar of his – expensive and silky – cloak and the air was knocked out of his lungs. For a second he was too stunned to speak and for some reason he felt vulnerable with her so close to him. Surely she was able to hear _everything_. The way his heart beat much too fast, pounding almost painfully in his chest. The way his breath was coming shorter than usual. The way his mind was screaming: _Green, green, green! How can eyes be this green?_

Draco didn't linger on these worries. He couldn't afford to linger, because if he lingered, would he ever be able to stop? So, no less than a second after Potter attacked him, he spat venomously,

"Why else would a guy tell you to meet up at night in a _bath room_? Come on, how stupidly naive are you?"

The words were unsettling her, it was evident from the way she spoke and the way she was frowning at him now. The grip on his collar lessened a bit.

"It wasn't – he wasn't – he didn't mean it like that. He-" She stammered, before stopping and frowning even more. She probably wondered why she was even telling him this.

After a moment Potter continued in a sad tone, "He's into Cho anyway. Everyone knows that."

Why was she this sad? Did she have a crush on Diggory? This was stupid! But then again hadn't that been the reason Draco had followed her tonight? Before he could stop it, he found himself asking, "And what about you? Who sets _your_ heart on fire?"

With baited breath and a pounding heart, Draco waited for the girl's reply.  
But all she did was let his collar go in surprise, mumbling, "As if I'd tell _you_ that."

Exactly. What had he expected, really? That she would spill her heart to him? She wasn't even looking at him. Instead her gaze was fixated on the ground in front of her, seemingly embarrassed.

When Draco realized what that very likely meant, his heart sank, bereft of all energy. But he didn't show her that. He couldn't. So, he faked a smile and declared triumphantly,

"There is someone! There really is someone. I can't wait to find out who the unlucky chap is. Probably Longbottom or some other loser, right?"

He laughed but it sounded hollow even to his own ears. What was wrong with him? Why did it feel like someone was squeezing his heart in an iron grip? Why was it suddenly so hard to breathe?

Potter looked tired. _Of course she looks tired, it's way past midnight!_

She was saying something now, but it was hard to follow her words when there was a weird sensation in his ears that turned every spoken thing into a foggy mess. All he heard was _Neville_ and _better dating material_ and _you_. _You_.

Then Potter turned around again, snapping Draco out of his daze. She was walking away again. But Draco _still_ hadn't gotten _any answers_ from her! He wasn't going to let her leave him like this. Not before she answered at least one of his questions! So, how did he stop her?

"It's not Diggory though, is it?" Draco called, grabbing the first best thought from his mind.

This time Potter didn't stop. She turned around for a moment. Just long enough to call out,

"Guess you'll have to find out at the Yule Ball along with everyone else."

There was a cheeky grin on her face. _B_ _rat_ , Draco thought sourly, starting to follow her, when the visor of his helmet came down and turned the world black. Hastily, he shoved the visor back up, but the Gryffindor had already vanished around a corner. When Draco got to the corner, he found nothing but an empty hallway.

"Damn it," he cursed running a hand through his hair, but he couldn't even do that because of the helmet! Growing more frustrated by the moment, Draco tried to pull the helmet off his head.

It wouldn't budge. His head was stuck inside the blasted thing. A manic laugh left his throat. Then another. Then another. Then it was completely quiet again. He really hated Haley Potter. Why did she always have to turn his life into a complicated mess?

"I think you should try one a size bigger."

What the-? Who had said that? Draco turned around and found a girl standing there.

The girl had dirty blond hair that fell down to her waist and round blue eyes that were directed straight at him.

"Who-Who do you think you're-" Draco started but the girl continued talking without listening.

"I know some people think that you can see the future, if you put on a knight's helmet on a full moon night. But I think that's only a myth. I tried it myself, you know."

What on earth was this girl talking about? Draco frowned.

"Oh and it's not even full moon yet. But you could try again tomorrow if you wanted."

Now the Slytherin wasn't too sure whether he was indeed sleep-walking or not. And if he was… what kind of dream was this?

The girl was watching him, like she was waiting for an answer. Well, he hoped she was good at waiting because he certainly didn't feel up for this nonsense tonight. Or possibly ever.

It seemed like she was done waiting for an answer. Or maybe she hadn't been waiting in the first place?

In any case the girl was looking at the helmet again in a contemplative way and murmured,

"You really should have tried a bigger size. Your head is too big."

Draco gaped at her. Who did that girl think she was? Talking to him like this!

The girl stepped closer to him until she was only about three steps away from him. Then she reached up to her face and drew a wand from behind her left ear.

"What are you-?" There was a wand in his face and before he could reach for his own wand the girl had whispered, " _Engorgio_ " and with a flick her wand was gone again.

With a contend little smile the girl stepped back again and watched him curiously.

"There. Now it fits properly." Draco blinked in confusion. Who was this girl? He wanted to ask but she would probably interrupt him again.

"Well, then," the girl said after a moment, "Goodnight, Draco Malfoy."

Draco watched her leave in the direction she had come from. Absentmindedly he grabbed the helmet on his head and pulled. His head was finally free! But now it was filled with questions.

…

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Another SoY sidefic! I present to you... Draco's POV! I have to say it's so much fun to write from his perspective. He is such an arrogant drama queen! And I wanted to give him a sidekick. So he got Luna :) I adore her so much! I won't rewrite the whole fic in this POV but I will add scenes that I feel are interesting enough to include them here. Leave me your thoughts?
> 
> Enjoy people! Till next time, Feather :)


	2. If the dragon had eaten you I wouldn't be hiding behind bloody bookshelfs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place during chapter 3 of Songs of Yesterday, when Haley asks Michael Corner to be her date.

There he was again, following the Potter girl around, like he had nothing better to do. Which obviously wasn't the case; there was plenty to do for him. He was a Malfoy after all. He simply _chose_ not to, and instead – well, instead he followed Potter to the library. The way she had watched the Ravenclaw table. You would think, she wanted to sit over there with the know-it-alls! As far as Draco knew, Potter did _not_ secretly wish she was a Ravenclaw…  
She had been looking at _someone_ – no, staring like a lovesick moron fit much better.

Who had she been staring at? It had been impossible for Draco to make out who it was from the distance. But at least he knew that it was a Ravenclaw now. _I guess, we can scratch Diggory, then_ , he thought, mentally going through the faces of Ravenclaws that he had cared to remember over the years. Surprisingly, there weren't a lot. There was that blonde that had helped him out the other night, when he had been stuck in a helmet. But no. She was a girl. And Draco didn't think Potter was into girls. Or was she? Anyway, the blonde wasn't in their year. How would Potter even know her? So, who could it be then? There was Cornfoot – a pureblood; and the dark-haired halfblood – Conner, or something? And there was another half-blood – Silverstein, was it? Was that all Ravenclaw had to offer? Bo-ring. Draco yawned.

What was Potter doing now? A bookless gap in the shelf allowed him to glance right at her table. Oh. The _walking-disaster_ was with her now. They were talking about something but Draco couldn't hear what it was. He had to get closer. Before he could get up from his seat, though, he saw a group of students enter the library.

What made him stop wasn't that they were all Ravenclaws or that they were fourth years. No. The fact that was even more interesting was that Potter had hid her face behind a gigantic book, as soon as she had seen the Ravenclaws enter. His target had to be among them! Now he only had to find out, who of them he'd have to curse. He grinned to himself. Cursing people was the best.

He had to pay close attention now. The dark-haired one – Conners? Corns? – was marching to a nearby table with more Ravenclaws. This was getting more boring by the second!

Oh! Potter had jumped up from her seat and walked to the Ravenclaw table, as well. Was this the moment he'd been waiting for? The suspension was growing ever so slowly.

Just as the raven-haired Ravenclaw had reached the table, someone spoke up in a high almost squeaky voice,

"Michael! Hi! I wanted to… hear your opinion on something. Could you come with me for a second?"

Draco grimaced. Had that really been Potter? But Potter usually didn't talk in such a way! She screamed, cursed, declared, hissed. Sometimes her voice sounded sarcastic or mocking and recently he'd heard her whisper and even _growl_. But never, _never_ in a million years would he have imagined to hear the golden girl _squeak_.

Draco didn't get a chance to calm down from the shock, because he had to quickly and inconspicuously follow the girl that was hastily disappearing to a different – probably more quiet – corner where no one would eavesdrop on her conversation with the boring Ravenclaw. _Don't make a noise or she'll notice you_ , he thought. Luckily Draco's noble background allowed him to step on the ground in the most soft and elegant of ways. _I truly am magnificent_.

Ah, there they were. Now, all he had to do was find a convenient shelf where he could see and hear them. Or at least hear them.

"What is it?" Malfoy heard Conners (or whatever his name was) asking. He had an ordinary voice. Nothing special. If Draco pushed the big red book ( _What To Do If Your Kneazle Hates You_ ) in front of him to the side a bit, he was able to see their faces and most of their upper bodies.

For some unfathomable reason Potter was holding onto Connors arm. Draco frowned. He wanted to pull her hand away. Then she almost shouted something at the Ravenclaw that sounded like a sentence jumbled into one word: _Will you follow me?_ Follow her where to? Draco shook his head. This didn't make sense. It was obvious that Conners couldn't make sense of her words either.

He seemed a little confused. Or perhaps he was _massively_ confused. Draco didn't know. He only had Crabbe and Goyle as a reference point. And those two? Well, he didn't remember the last time he saw them _not_ looking confused. Conners stuttered something that Draco didn't bother trying to understand.

Draco's eyes widened. What was Potter doing, biting her lips? Was she trying to flirt with Conners or something? When he saw her slightly furrowed eyebrows, he calmed down a little. She was probably only _nervous_.

The following words were spoken with such clarity that it shouldn't have been surprising how clean the cut felt that the words were leaving somewhere near his heart.

"Will.. you.. go to the ball… with me?"

Draco was trapped in this weird stupor again. Where his mind felt clouded and time seemed to stop and there was a something like cotton wool clogging up his ears. He had felt this way the other night, too. When he had found out that Potter… That there was someone at Hogwarts she had a crush on. It hadn't been a nice feeling. To be frank, it had been a quite uncomfortable feeling. This though? This was much worse. Back then he hadn't known for sure. But now he knew. He _knew_ …

_Focus, Draco, focus! You're a Malfoy! And a Malfoy doesn't let any old Ravenclaw take what he wants!_ It was hard for Draco to actually derive meaning from the words Conners was saying, since hus ears were still filled with cotton wool. But he was still able to _see_. And what he _was_ seeing made him almost livid. The prat was touching her. He was touching his favourite Gryffindor! How dare he? _Get your filthy hands off her!_ , he screamed in his mind. And as if the Ravenclaw had heard him, he did exactly that. Oh. He had only been removing Potter's hand from his arm.

Well… at least Draco now didn't have to go and hex his arm off or something. Which didn't mean he wouldn't hex Conners anyway. After all, it had been _him_ who had thoughtlessly told Potter that he didn't like her _this_ way, causing her gaze to fall to the ground dejectedly. It simply wasn't right. Potter never looked like this. She was strong and fierce and proud! Not… not… _this_.

When the Ravenclaw reached out and touched Potter's face with his dirty halfblood hands, Draco almost lost his patience, already reaching for his wand with a spell ready on his lips. But something stopped him. Or better yet, _someone_.There was movement behind the shelf opposite his. Long, flowing blond locks. It was the girl from the other night! The Ravenclaw that had helped get him out of the helmet. When had she arrived? She was watching him; shaking her head slightly.

Well, he couldn't just hex him with witnesses around now, could he? With no other options at hand, Draco continued watching the scene in front of him.

"-else that I like. Just now I was going to ask her." So the prat was going to ask another girl out? Draco would be happy about the news that he wasn't interested in Potter, if it weren't for the devastated look on Potter's face that she was so desperately trying to hide. Draco wanted to punch something. Preferably something dark-haired and Ravenclaw!  
He had to hold back, though. Mother had told him once that revenge was best served cold.

After a moment of silence Potter seemed to find her voice again. The words were nothing but a soft whisper, so Draco had to concentrate hard not to miss a single one.

"It's fine, I- I hope she says yes."

Draco didn't believe his ears. Had he heard right? This was unbelievable! Not only did Potter let the idiot hurt her but she also wishes the guy a happy ending? She was turning away from Conners now. Did she finally have enough? Well Draco certainly did. And Conners? Oh, he was apologizing again. And telling Potter she was his second choice. Even Draco knew that you didn't do something like this! And especially after rejecting the same person.

"I said, it's _fine_ , Michael."

Draco almost cheered when Potter interrupted the Ravenidiot and finally walked away. Almost. He was a Malfoy after all and Malfoys did not _cheer_ over something like _that_. They also never got caught, which is why the Slytherin waited until Potter had sat back down at her and Longbottom's table until he followed her.

Once he had reached the table he sat down in the seat across from Potter. He felt his mask settle back onto his face automatically and asked, echoing Longbottom's question,

"Yeah Potter, how'd it go?" He continued on without waiting for a reply, "Michael Corner? Interesting choice, Potter. I'm a little disappointed it wasn't Longbottom, here, though. I have been seriously rooting for him."

What was he saying? And why? Surely it was too cruel to taunt Potter after what she had just gone through? But what else was Draco supposed to do? He couldn't openly say something nice or comforting. Even if he wanted to.

"I'm not in the _mood_ , Malfoy," Potter almost growled at him. Well at least she wasn't on the verge of tears anymore. If Draco couldn't say something nice he might as well distract her from being sad. Without giving his words much thought he simply talked, trusting his mind to do what he was best at: Get a rise out of Potter.

"Come on now Potter, don't be like that. Didn't Corner say you still had a chance, if you got rid of the other girl? I know one or two harmless spells, that would do the trick." And maybe one of his spells would hit Conners the idiot by accident. He didn't look at Potter, instead he was inspecting his fingernails casually.

"All you have to do is ask. _Nicely_ ," he added without thinking. As soon as the words were out, Draco froze, only now realizing how much truth was behind them. He imagined Potter asking something of him… Looking at him earnestly with those incredibly green eyes…

He would not be able to refuse them. Draco swallowed thickly. How had this _thing_ escalated so quickly?

But didn't everything that included him and the Gryffindor escalate quickly?

Potter, it seemed, didn't like his suggestion one bit. Draco noticed a dangerous glint in her eyes that hadn't been there before.

"You know what?" Draco had to keep himself from saying, _no what?_

"First of all, I don't talk to _ferrets_ and second"

_Low, Potter,_ Draco thought feeling his face harden in annoyance. He really wasn't keen on finding out what the second point was about, but the smug grin on Potter's face told him he wouldn't like it any more than the _ferret_ comment.

"I already feel bad for the poor girl that'll have to spend the ball looking at _your_ pointy face. But then again, you could always ask a sister or a cousin of yours. Considering your incestuous pureblood history, no one will be surprised." This was too much. Draco didn't care whether this was Potter or not. She had insulted his family. And he would simply not tolerate that.

Before he got the chance to do anything about it, she had already left the library. Draco was fuming. And with Potter gone there was only one other person sitting at the table. Longbottom. Draco chuckled coldly. _Guess, you'll have to do_ , he thought and pushed the Gryffindor out of his chair, causing him to fall to the ground. There. He felt better now. With a sneer he snatched the book from the table.

"This yours?" Draco asked in a bored tone.

From the way Longbottom swallowed nervously, he could tell it was indeed his.

"Well… not anymore," he muttered gleefully, storing the book under his arm. He had a feeling the clumsy Gryffindor would miss the book sourly. With a smirk, Draco strutted out of the library. He couldn't help it, being mean was so much fun.

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dear readers :) And so it continues.. Are there any particular scenes you'd like to see from good old Draco's diva POV? I have one or two more scenes in mind but... if there's something you guys are curious about I'll try to write that ! I'm thrilled people are reading and enjoying this! And comments and kudos mean the world :)
> 
> I'll see you soon! (Cause there'll be an update for Dreams of Today soon! *hint* Yay!)  
> Feather :)


End file.
